


Laying On Your Grave

by SincerelySalty



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Just some depressing Karmagisa one-shot stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Wattpad, originally written October 07, 2015.

**_[Karma's_** ** _P.O_** ** _.V_** ** _]_**  
_❅_  
   I didn't want to believe this...  
It's been a whole month (of suffering) since he had left. We had promised to stay together forever. Who would've thought forever was such a short time. I walked over to his place of burial  & set down some flowers. "I uhh... I brought you some flowers... cliché, right? But you we're always as beautiful as the prettiest of flowers, even more. Though I guess flowers die too, huh?" I knelt down in the snow, dusting some of it off his gravestone. "Ya know, I can't go a single night without hoping you'll come back to me when I wake up. I miss you _so_ much. I miss everything from your smiles & laughs, to our hugs & kisses. I miss training with you & I even miss our petty little arguments. Oh, speaking of training~ I brought you your notebook too. You kinda left it behind & I thought you'd like to have it back. You always looked so adorable with your little pigtails swaying as you wrote..."  
  
❅  
  
   "This weather reminds me of our first two years in middle school when we had snowball fights. You would always climb the trees for an ambush, but I would always notice you. So you shook the branch & I got all of **that** snow fallen on me.  
_"Dammit, Nagisa! You got me again!"_  
At first I thought it was a cheap move, but looking back, it was really cute."

❅

   "I've been ditching school alot more now & I bet you'd scold me for my poor eating habits too. But _depression_ is eating _me_ instead. I was aware of your severely contagious terminal illness, but I visited you everyday anyway. I cuddled you to no end. And I kissed you fervently as if nothing was wrong. Now all I can do is wait for the same illness to take me away too." I shifted to lay on his grave. Tears filled my eyes; dying was a scary thought, but I was ready for it. Suddenly, enough snow had accumulated on a branch above me, making it heavy. Some of the snow fell off & landed on me. I just smiled through the tears. _"Looks like you got me again."_ It was so cold & I didn't feel like moving. "Guess it's my time now too, huh?" My eyes fell closed as I curled up the best I could, my final words being: _"Merry Christmas, Nagisa... I love you so much."_

_❅_


End file.
